Barmy
by diva.gonzo
Summary: Quidditch related one-shots, all related to Ginny Weasley's time with the Holyhead Harpies and the silly antics inside and out of the locker room. Ch. 2: Ron gets a special wedding present from his sister and best mate. Ch. 3 - Ginny meets the prior captain of the Harpies at the final Hogwarts Match. Rated T for language and locker room humor. Cover art by the lovely tlpursuit.
1. Barmy

**A/N:** This is written for Fanficsunderthestairs' 1000 Follower contest on Tumblr. The prompt that really caught my eye was already written – so I chose this one. Per her request, it's **Rated ****T** for locker room banter and nothing else tawdry. (These two were on their better behavior.)

**A/N2:** All disclaimers and codicils and addendums in regards to ownership to copyright and IP of Harry Potter isn't mine in the least. See your Barrister for further details. Offers expire 11:59pm PST on whatever day I feel like. - _DG_

* * *

**And the final score of the match: Holyhead 260. Appleby 130. Travel safe and we'll see you next weekend.**

Harry descended the steps of the Appleby stadium. It was a truly rare treat that he got to watch Ginny fly in a match nowadays. Being an Auror meant he was always on call, even on his days off. Too many days with her were interrupted for work. But today, and the rest of the weekend, he was officially off duty. The last mission went over by days and the Director felt he needed the time away to get his head back on straight.

What better way to let the memories of this week's mission than watching his two favorite things: Ginny and Quidditch.

The crowd was thick and for once, he wasn't in a rush to make it down the stairs to the locker room. The players would be doing post-match interviews for the Daily Prophet and for Witch Weekly and Quidditch Monthly. After her stunning performance today, she would be the star of the moment and every reporter would want a quote or sound bite for the paper or broadcast.

"Hey mate, where are you going?"

Harry turned and saw Ron and Hermione next to him. "I'm heading down to the locker room to meet Ginny."

Hermione smirked while Ron play gagged. "Ugh, we'll meet you at the pub later then."

"It's not like that at all. Seamus put additional protection charms on the locker room. That was the consequence of getting caught two weeks ago."

Ron chuffed him on the arm. "I told you that was a bad idea, mate. You should have waited until you got home or somewhere else to do that."

"How did I know that he was still in the office and heard us from in there? Bugger that he caught us like that and punished her and not me."

"It could be worse. He could have banned you from the locker room or for the rest of the year."

"He can't afford to piss off Ginny. She's flying so well right now that he doesn't want to mess with her head. She's like the rest of them. They all have their pre-match routine. Hers involves a snog before flying on the pitch. You don't mess with a pre-match routine. You know that better than anyone."

"Yeah mate, but you shouldn't have done it."

Harry flashed him a rude gesture before they stepped onto the main concourse of the stadium. "So the Flying Snitch?"

"Nah. Let's go someplace more sedate tonight. Hermione's got a headache from the match today. It was too ruddy cold out there for her."

Harry turned to the couple beside him. She was burrowed into his side, bundled from head to toe in a huge wool coat, with matching hat, scarf, and gloves. "Why don't you take her home then and let her warm up for a while. We'll have dinner at my house later, if you're up for it."

"Sure mate?"

"Yeah. I'll be a while here waiting on Ginny. Go on home and I'll catch you later. What about takeaway from the Chinese place around the corner?"

"Yeah, sure mate. That'll work. You know what we like."

Harry laughed as his best friends turned and departed. He stood on the promenade and watched them make their way for the approved apparition point. The crowd swallowed up Hermione almost immediately but Harry tracked Ron's head above the crowd. He waited until they were out of sight before making his way down to the changing rooms.

He passed through the base level security, waving his Auror badge at the gatekeepers. Most knew who he was – but he didn't want anyone to get in trouble with management about letting him pass without authorization. Too many rumors got back to his ears from people claiming they did favors for him – when it was just the opposite. Even when he was trying to stay out of the limelight people loved gossiping to the papers that they helped _**The Chosen One**_ or whatever rubbish title the media bestowed on him this week.

He walked up the corridor to the gathering of lucky fans. It was Ginny's idea that a gathering of the younger fans, drawn weekly from a raffle in the Daily Prophet, could come and get photos and autographs from the players. Gwenog reluctantly agreed to her idea – in exchange for her being the one signing the most autographs. The general manager, Seamus Abernathy, said _why not? It might boost attendance. We could use more butts in the bleachers._

Harry stood at the back of the crowd and watched the gathering. Players mingled with the kids as well as the dads too. Conversations echoed in the concrete hallway that he had trouble discerning the various conversations around him.

Angelina was there talking with a few of the parents. She saw him and waved back before returning to the conversations surrounding her. Then there was Gwenog, letting the kids handle her beater's bat. She saw Harry and gave him a dirty look before turning her attention back to the kids surrounding her.

He didn't mind the harsh looks from her. All he had eyes for was Ginny, standing towards the back of the crowd signing autographs for the kids. He could handle the snide remarks and innuendo from the other women on the team. As long as he got to see her before the match and afterwards, he could deal with their petty annoyances.

He watched the crowds start to thin out after the gathering met each of the players. Each lucky fan left with autographs and illuminating smiles. And Harry was glad of it. He wasn't the main attraction right now. Nope, he was just some bloke waiting his turn.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled once the fans departed. She ran and leaped into his arms, full on snogging him in an instant. "We won! Did you see?"

He heard her enthusiasm and it was infectious. Harry was tempted to shove her into a wall and disrobe her immediately. _Bloody hell! Not here, you git!_

"I did. You were fantastic out there. I've never seen such fearless flying."

Harry lowered her back down to the ground and saw the excitement crossing her face. Ginny raked her gaze up and down his body, paying particular attention to his casual attire. "Well, come along Potter. The girls want to see you."

Ginny put her hand out and took his larger clammy one in hers to lead him into the locker room. Once again, Harry was not shocked at what was going on behind the closed doors. The women on the team were in various states of undress. He tried to avert his eyes but the cackles of laughter drifted across the room.

Angelina smiled at Harry and removed her jumper, leaving her in a bright gold vest. "Come now Potter, you've seen me out of my kit before. Why the bashfulness? You're among friends."

"Haven't you got him trained yet, Weasley? It's like he's never seen a naked bird before." Another voice echoed out from the opposite side of the room. Ginny fought the rising blush on her cheeks. Harry certainly had seen a naked woman before – namely her this morning before she left for the match. But Stewart's comment hit a little close to the mark.

"He still looks young and tender there, Weasley. Think I can take him for a spin tonight to teach him what a real woman wants?"

Ginny smirked and lowered her eyes. Kensington didn't need to know about Harry's preferred peccadilloes – or hers either. That wasn't locker room gossip. But her smile faltered when Kensington raked her eyes up and down his casual attire. She craned her neck back to look at how his denims fit in the back. She grinned salaciously.

"When you're done with him Weasley, let me have at 'em. I bet he doesn't know a thing about his broomstick or how to use it."

A third witch walked up to Harry and laid her hands on his hips. Estelle Miller was their keeper and towered over Harry. She nuzzled his ear before nibbling on it. "Oh my, he is a tasty one. Mind if I take him for a whirl later? It's not like this bint," she pointed at Ginny, "knows her way around a silk scarf."

Harry blushed through the shades of red.

"Enough!" Gwenog walked up to Harry, still dressed in her uniform trousers and Harpies undershirt. The other women departed immediately, leaving Harry standing in the middle of the room with Ginny right by his side. "I didn't request an Auror presence today in our locker room. So explain why you're in here, Potter?"

Harry smirked. As much as Gwenog detested him personally, she appreciated his efforts in keeping her up and coming chaser's head on straight. "My girlfriend took my hand and brought me in. I didn't realize I was banned from the locker room now as well."

"Don't get shirty with me, Potter. One word and you're out of here for the rest of the season."

Harry's expression hardened. Before he could open his mouth, Ginny stepped forward. She glared at both of them. "We're not shagging today, at least in here. So stop being a hypocrite about us. It's not like I've not seen the company you keep out on our road trips."

Gwenog went silent, and so did everyone else in the locker room. "This isn't Hogwarts, Weasley." Gwen stepped closer, looking down her flaring nose at the diminutive witch before her. "You're on your own here so don't push your luck, midget."

Ginny stepped right under Gwenog's nose. "You've seen the scars on my body, Gwenog. You've heard my story but I'll be happy to refresh your memory. I've been beaten within an inch of my life and nearly died that day in May." Ginny snorted. "You don't scare me in the least."

Harry stood aside and watched the two witches fighting silently. He knew better than to get between the formidable women.

Gwenog smirked before breaking out into a raucous laugh. It echoed through the entire room. "Alright, Potter, you're fine. Weasley seems to have some bollocks on her. Did she borrow yours?" The couple watched the captain walk away laughing.

"What was that all about?" Harry turned to his girlfriend and saw her still rather perturbed.

"Don't think anything of it."

"But – "

Ginny turned on Harry and pushed a digit into his jacket. "I said drop it. We'll talk about it later."

Harry stood dumbfounded while Ginny walked back to her locker in the corner. He stood on the wall, watching the rest of the players gather their things and depart the room. Even Gwenog gave him a once over, standing quietly while Ginny toiled at her locker.

"Go on, go back there. Everyone else is out of there."

"What got her knickers in a twist?"

"Hell if I know. We've had rows before but she's never acted like this. Maybe it's cause you were here."

Harry watched the captain of the team walk out of the room. He shook his head before pushing the door to the locker room open. He stopped and looked around to make sure that no one else was present. He pulled his wand and cast the particular charm and found the room empty save the red headed witch sitting on the bench in front of her locker.

Her hair was still in the messy braid from earlier. Ginny was still mostly dressed in her uniform, save her leathers and cloak. They were slung into her locker without care.

"I know you're standing there wondering what's going on."

Harry took a few tentative steps closer before standing at the end of the bench she was sitting on. He stayed put, intending to wait her out.

"You're acting like Hermione. Sit down before you fall out."

"Budge over," he mentioned quietly. She complied, scooting down the bench enough where he could sit next to her.

"I didn't like it when they were pawing all over you."

"And you think I enjoyed it?" Ginny glanced to her left and saw him looking a tad sheepish. "Your teammates were probably taking the piss since I was in here today."

"They were, trying to get a rise out of me. It wasn't 'bout you at all but it's bloody bothersome." Ginny sighed and looked up from her hands. "I thought I was done fighting for you. Then today happens and I'm a barmy fourteen year-old with a crush on you."

"They've got nothing on you. Most of them aren't my type."

Ginny's frown changed, transforming into a small grin. "And what is your type, Potter?"

He leaned in a little closer, smelling the broomstick oil and apple blossom shampoo her mum makes. "Oh, about 5'4" and about 8 stone. She's also got ginger hair, a smattering of freckles on her cheeks, and can do things on a broom to make my head spin."

Ginny smirked at his comment. "Anything else, Potter?"

Harry lifted his arm and let his girlfriend lean in close, snuggling into his arms. "Yeah. She's puts up with crap from me and not take it either. She's got the courage of a lion and not afraid of pain." He planted a kiss on her wind-tangled hair. "But mostly I just hope she loves me as much as I do her."

Ginny looked up and saw him smiling. She tilted her head up where they could share a passionate kiss.

Ginny broke the kiss first, blushing like a girl of sixteen and not 20. "Care to take this home?"

"I've been waiting for you all along."


	2. Drinking

**A/N:** This was a prompt submitted for writing and since it fits into the _Ginny plays Quidditch _meme I do like to write on, here you are: _imagine the holyhead harpies playing against the chudley cannons and ginny inviting ron to meet the cc players and even have dinner with them_

I've got a few more Quidditch stories in the files, but they are on the back-burners for now. They'll eventually get written - maybe. -_DG_

* * *

"And Stephens catches the Snitch. Holyhead wins!"

Ron fell back into his chair and groaned dramatically. "Bloody hell. Thank Merlin that's over with today. I don't think I could have stood much more of the carnage."

Hermione looked up from her book and smiled at her husband. That word still felt funny in her mouth. But then they'd only been married two weeks. "Did you honestly expect them to beat the Harpies today, while your sister is riding as Second chaser? You know better than I do and I still won't bet against her."

"Damn right he won't." Harry smirked at his best mate. "He'd have lost galleons today had I taken his bet. But I don't make or take sucker bets."

Ron thrust up a rude gesture at his best friend. "You never know with Quidditch. Anything can happen out there."

"And Ginny will get knocked off her broom. Yeah, right. Now come on… we're going to have fun."

"Fun? What are you on about?"

Harry winked at Hermione and she smirked. "Ron, this is part of their wedding present to us."

"What? I know that Ginny and Harry got us top box seats for the match today. That was fantastic. What else could there be?"

Harry smiled so hard that his face was starting to hurt. "What if I told you that Ginny and Hermione made arrangements so that you, me, and Ginny could go meet the members of the Cannon's this afternoon?"

Hermione turned to look at her husband and smirked at the gobsmacked look on his face.

"You're shitting me. No fucking way."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her husband but honestly couldn't get mad at him today. The smile on his face reminded her of a confunded giant. Instead she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Way, love. Now you and Harry run along and have fun this afternoon. I'll see you whenever you get home."

Ron stood up and took three steps towards the doorway to the stairs before stopping and turning to look at Hermione. "What are you doing if Harry and I are with Ginny at the meet and greet?"

Hermione finished collecting her things in her beaded bag. "I'm going to visit my parents. I've not seen them in two weeks and I told Dad I'd swing by this afternoon for tea."

"You want me to come by once we're done?"

Grief and anguish rolled across her face before she slid the stoic mask back on. Ron knew better than anyone else. "No, I'm sure I won't be there long enough for you come by. I figure Mum will say something and I'll walk out again and head home."

"If you're sure…"

"Oh I am. Now you two run along and I'll see you later."

Ron left first while letting Harry try to keep up with his best mate clearing a pathway. Ron's long strides even among the crowd of fans made it hard to keep up with him. But then this was worth losing him in the race to the bottom and getting to meet the players for the Cannons.

He bounced on his toes, trying not to look like he's 8 and going to his first professional Quidditch match with his Dad and the twins. Dad won tickets at work, at least that was the story he was told, and they had such a terrific time. Sure, the Cannons lost to Exmoor, but Ron was instantly hooked. The twins let him know, in no uncertain terms, that he couldn't cheer for Exmoor since they were _their_ team. But he could cheer for the Cannons since they were losers and no one cheered for them.

Ron proudly wore Orange from that day forward. He still caught hell for it from everyone else.

Ron made it to the queue area first. He didn't have to be in line, waiting like an eager ickle who was meeting their current Quidditch idol. Eventually Harry showed up, looking winded and slightly beaten about the body. "Where'd you run off to? It's not like we have to wait."

Ron thrust two fingers behind him to his best mate. Harry chuckled behind his back. "You do know that we're supposed to meet Ginny at the Harpies dressing room, right?'

Ron stalked away while Harry was laughing at the coarse epithets dripping from his lips. "Just quit your griping you git. We're not going to miss anything today."

They took their time walking around the corridor to the visitor's locker room. But once they got close to the Harpies confines, Ron stood there befuddled. "Harry, there's a crowd here."

Harry waved him off. "Well, yeah. This was your sister's idea. She said to get more arse in the seats, they should do more PR after a match. So, the few popular players come out and they do meet and greets. The kids love it and the parents get to meet the players too. And from what I'm told, attendance is up fifteen percent which means more money for the players."

"How come there's never a crowd like this for the Cannon's?"

Harry gave him a sideways look. "You're joking, right?" Harry looked at his best mate who had a serious look on his face. "Ron, they're always at the bottom of the English league. They've not won a match in decades. The fans who come out are for the other team." Harry was getting exacerbated. "You're probably their biggest fan in the stands."

"That's shite and you know it."

"Then why is the stadium for the Cannons only half full and it's half the size of the Puddlemere stadium?"

"It's cause the owner is a cheap bastard."

Harry shook his head. Ron would never get over how pathetically terrible the team really was.

They both turned when the doors to the locker room opened and there were squeals of joy from the fans greeting the players and coach. Sure enough, Ginny was there among the crowd, immediately signing autographs and taking pictures with the kids. She wasn't the smallest player on the team. That honor was for their seeker, Maureen Fitzsimmons, a sprite of a woman who made Ginny look like a brute by comparison.

Maureen came out and so did Gwenog. She'd been in the league for years and would probably have to be yanked off her broom to get her to retire. Yet she saw them in an instant and nodded her head.

Harry and Ron stood back from the crowds, letting the fans have their meet and greet. Ron watched how each of the players was polite, even when the occasional father got too excited meeting one of the ladies. Maureen got the worst sometimes but Gwenog never get more than an arm's reach away from her.

The guys waited 'til the players finished. Only then were they waved over to the front door to the locker room. "I'd invite you in but Ron might melt from embarrassment if he saw the players out of their kit."

Harry looked at his best mate and saw that Ron was already flushed. "Yeah, I reckon that's a bad idea today."

"So how about this? Give me ten minutes and then we'll go out to the pub we frequent to get some pints with the Cannons."

"The Cannons?" Ron muttered in a choked whisper. "You mean the blokes from the team? Like the guys who play Quidditch for Chudley?"

"Yes, dear Brother of mine. We're meeting them at the pub for a few pints and talking shite like we normally do. Didn't you know that?"

"No, no one told me 'bout that."

"'Course we do. Everyone does that 'cept those sods from Puddlemere. Those posh twats wouldn't be caught dead drinking English beer with the likes of us."

"You mean I get to meet some of the players?"

Ginny could have sworn she turned into Hermione with her eyeroll. "Yes, this is your gift from us. You're going to drink with the team and have some fun with us this afternoon. I just have to return you in one piece by tomorrow morning."

Ginny stood up on her toes and whispered in Harry's ear. He nodded before she gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. "Alright there Ron?"

Ron looked back at Harry while ignoring his sister standing next to his best friend. "I get to go hang out with the team?"

Ginny started laughing before she turned and walked back to the locker room. "Yeah, mate. You're gonna go have fun with the teams, along with me and Ginny, this evening."

"Harry, I, I mean we, -"

"Ron, it's fine. Ginny and I wanted to get you something special for your wedding. Hermione agreed and here we are. So have fun with us, will you?"

Ron ran his hands through his hair before turning back to Harry. "Yeah, I will."

* * *

_Bang Bang Bang._

Hermione stood up from the couch in the parlor and went to the front door. She had enjoyed a few hours of quiet while Harry, Ron, and Ginny had a day out with the teams. Her visit with her parents didn't go well at all and tea was cut short by her mother's recriminations.

She stepped up to the door and heard giggling from the front stoop. She glanced through the eyehole and saw her husband, sister in law, and best friend standing in the darkness.

She pulled her wand from her sleep trouser pocket and opened the door. "Where have the three of you been all night?"

Ginny was flushed in the face but still looked the most sober of the three. "I did like I promised. I brought him home in one piece."

Harry fell into Ron, giggling.

"Well get in here. I've got some sobering potions in the cabinet in the front water closet."

Harry and Ron stumbled into the front foyer followed by Ginny.

"Please tell me that they didn't paint the town orange."

Ginny smiled widely. "Nope. It was orange and green."

Ron leaned into the wall with a grin on his face. "Hermione," he bellowed in the dimly lit hallway. "It was fucking fantastic today." He belched before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "These two sods introduced me to Malcolm Macalister. He's only the starting Keeper for the Cannons. I drank the bastard under the table. Won me 20 quid."

Harry giggled again.

"Hermione, you should have seen 'em. Barmy fucker called me a ginger fuck so I challenged him to a drinking contest."

Harry slid down the wall, still giggling like he'd been hit with a curse.

"I told the barkeep to line'em up on the bar. Sure 'ough, he put 'bout 20 glasses down."

Ginny took off her green dragon skin jacket and hung it up on the cloak rack. "What my tosspot of a brother is trying to say," she wobbled before putting her hand on the wall, "is that he drank that arse Macalister under the table. Ron got right pissed in the process."

Ron leaned into Hermione and breathed on her. She smelled the Firewhiskey on his breath and on his clothes.

"Why does he smell like a distillery?"

"That rat bastard Macalister spilled a glass on Ron when he passed out. Ron finished off the last two on the bar to the guys cheering him on."

Ginny pulled her wand and looked at Harry. "Aw, fuck. I can't remember the charm Fleur taught me to sober this git up."

"Allow me," Hermione cheeked before pointing her wand at Harry's head.

The giggles stopped almost immediately. He looked up at Ginny and Hermione. "Please tell me I didn't dance on the bar singing wizard rock songs."

Ginny laughed. "You did. I'm sure it'll be in the papers tomorrow. Fancy a shower?"

"Yes, please, let's do so. I stink from all the whiskey and beer thrown on me."

"Serves you right for thinking you can sing."

Hermione watched the other two climb the stairs to their bedroom. "I don't want to hear either one of you tonight."

She saw Ginny turn and blew her a kiss from the first landing.

"Witch," Hermione yelled up the stairs at them. But then she turned back to her husband who was softly snoring at her feet. "I hope you had fun today," she muttered before turning her wand on him. She immobilized him before levitating him from the floor. "The things I do for you, Ron Weasley."

She took her husband up the stairs to their bedroom with the intention of letting him enjoy his hangover the next morning. Too bad he'd not stayed just sober enough for her to ride her own Quidditch player. "Maybe next time," she muttered before walking into their room and locking the door.


	3. Flying First Class

**Ch. 3** \- Flying First class

* * *

**A/N:** written for Tumblr's HPShipweeks, and the first week for the 2015 writing season is Harry and Ginny. Also, still not Jo but I do enjoy Rugby. - _DG_

* * *

"And I don't want to see your sorry asses back in here until Monday morning. Now get!" Director Robards yelled at the three of them.

Harry, Ron, and Neville walked out of the Director's office and made their way to their cubbies known as work desks. The three apprentice Aurors were in the middle of their training but were given an exceedingly rare weekend off.

It just happened to correspond to the final Quidditch match at Hogwarts for the year. It was also Ginny's final match, too. And that Gryffindor was playing Ravenclaw for the House Cup.

"If we hurry, we'll just make the start."

The three men grabbed their Ministry issued Rucks and hustled to the lifts. Other witches saw the three of them in their uniforms – standard attire for Apprentices – and offered demure smiles at the three of them. Only Neville winked back.

They departed on the main floor of the Ministry and made their way to the queue for the Fireplaces.

"You think we can get there by The Hog's Head?" Ron asked the others.

"That's where I was planning," Harry spoke up first.

"Same for me. I owe Aberforth a few galleons for a bet I lost last time," Neville added.

"What'd you bet?"

Neville blushed. "Aberforth bet me that I'd have kissed Hannah by Valentine's Day."

"You haven't? Neville!" The other two gaped.

"Well, I'm being a gentleman, aren't I? It's not like we had any alone time during Hols, since she was working so much at the Leaky Cauldron and I was at training with you guys and didn't get home until the 23rd and then it was Christmas and then Gran and I went over to Berlin and –"

"Oy! We get it!" Harry smirked at their now mortified and rather bashful friend.

"But she knows I care. I write her letters twice a week, just talking about stuff. It helps."

"Does she write back? When Hermione replies to the few I send, it's like she's written me a bloody book. I've barely got time to read it over a pastie before we're off again."

"Yeah, she does. I also get a few tossed in from Ginny, too, since Harry's pants at replying to her letters."

"I'm not," He protested. "I rather save the important stuff for when I'm with her."

"Not like you do much talking, I reckon," Ron cheeked.

"Yeah Harry. Ginny's mentioned a few things in the letter. I almost pounded you into the floor but Ron took care of that for me." Neville smirked at Ron. "If Jones hadn't pulled Ron off of you and froze the rest of us, I was going to take a few swings at you."

"Oy! What is this, take the piss from Harry day?"

Ron clapped him on the back of the shoulder. "Mate, that's every day. That's how we show we care about your sorry bum."

Neville stepped into the fireplace and pulled the Floo powder out of his pocket. "The Hog's Head," he said in a loud and clear voice. Emerald green flames flared around him before he swirled out of sight.

Ron stepped up next into the cavern of the fireplace. "The Hog's Head," he bellowed before swirling away too. Harry tucked his glasses into his pocket and closed his eyes. The powder still stung some after all these years. "The Hog's Head," he spoke clearly, laughing at his feeble first attempt at using the Floo.

He stumbled out of the fireplace at the Hog's Head and sneezed. The other two were there, banishing the ash from his black cloak. "'Bout time you got here."

Harry fumbled with the glasses on his face before two strong hands shoved him out through the doorway and into the chilly Scottish air. "Hurry up, we're gonna be late. You want to explain to _your_ girlfriend why we were late for the release?"

Harry took two steps and apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts. The other two looked at one another and followed suit.

They landed in front of the gates and were greeted by Professor Sinestra. "Ah, Apprentice Aurors. Greetings." She stepped through the gate and it resolved behind her. "Prove who you are."

The three of them grinned among themselves. "We, Gryffindors of old, salute Professor Sinestra and send warmest regards from Director Robards, and warm greetings from Auror Jones," they chanted in unison.

Neville stepped forward and handed over a parcel he concealed inside his cloak. "Hemera bade me to bring this to you, since she's my Senior, and to tell you she'll meet you later for dinner, at the same place."

Professor Sinestra smiled, her dark and stern features softening considerably. "Welcome, gentlemen, and enjoy your stay."

"Professor, did Headmistress McGonagall say – "

"Yes, Neville. You are welcome to stay until Monday morning, by her wishes. A guest suite is available to you."

Harry and Ron smirked at one another, having secured permission from the Headmistress for their girlfriends to depart the property until Monday morning as well.

"Hurry along, the match is starting shortly."

The three of them looked at one another and took off at a dead run. "Last one in their seat buys first round at the Leaky!" Ron yelled behind him.

* * *

"Sod it. I'm going to murder him the next time I see him," Ginny growled. She'd been waiting as long as possible before taking the field with her team but bugger him for being late. "Damn git," she growled before taking off out of the tunnel.

Demelza flew off behind her, with Dean behind her. Jimmy and Richie took off next, the beaters for the team, along with their keeper, a gangly third year named Stuart. Last up in the air was Denis Creevy, taking over for the injured Seeker, a sprite of a third year named Abby.

The Gryffindor team flew around the pitch, swooping over the cheering crowd before returning to the ground in the middle of the stadium. Madame Hooch stood over the box, leather flying jacket billowing over her attire.

The teams ignored the deafening roar of the crowd, too busy watching one another or trying to keep from being sick. The players ignored the overly well-dressed fans in one particular box, sitting next to the Headmistress. Minerva McGonagall was sitting primly, her tartan cowl wrapped around her neck, and next to her were scouts for the English and Continental Quidditch teams sharing her company.

"Captains, shake hands."

Ginny reached her hand out, shaking hands with the Ravenclaw fifth year. The rest of the team watched and waited, anticipating the throw of the Quaffle.

A lion's roar erupted in the stadium and Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindors smiled. The Ravenclaws smiled too, at who was wearing the Gryffindor Lion.

Luna was sitting in the middle of the stands, wearing her Lion hat, making it roar. Hermione was sitting next to her, shaking her head in consternation. Hagrid was with them, laughing alongside half the students in their section. Even Hannah Abbot was there, watching the match.

Ginny spied a messy mop of hair from the top of the stands and froze. _He made it! Late sod!_

He waved, and she returned it.

"Captains ready?" Ginny turned her head back to Madame Hooch.

"Release the Snitch, if you please."

Madame Hooch waved her wand at the open box, releasing the snitch from the confines. It hovered a moment before disappearing in a flash.

"Players, on your brooms," she spoke and the fans in the stands went quiet.

She pulled the Quaffle from the box and pointed her wand at the bludgers. They strained against their restraints, waiting to chase out onto the field of play.

She blew her whistle and tossed the Quaffle as high as she could muster. One non-verbal spell later and the bludgers were off, chasing everyone they could high above the pitch.

* * *

"It's neck and neck. Creevy is fighting hard with Fitzwillliam for position. They dodged the Ravenclaw Beaters and turned the corner for the snitch. I can't tell who's going to catch it but it – Yes, I see it. Creevy catches the snitch. I repeat, Creevy caught the snitch. Gryffindor wins," The fourth year Hufflepuff announced over the vociferous crowd. "The final score, Gryffindor 260, Ravenclaw 230. Based on my calculations – yes, that's correct Headmistress – Gryffindor has won the house cup."

Enthusiastic applause echoed out of the stadium and across the hills next to the Castle. Students stayed in their seats, watching Ginny take an additional fly around the pitch, waving at the others. Hagrid was celebrating with Neville and Hannah, and offered a nip from his flask for Harry. Ron and Hermione had already disappeared, and Ginny wasn't surprised since they needed some time away from everyone else.

Ginny landed on the edge of the gathering on the now chewed up turf. The celebration was in the middle of the vast humanity that Ginny had to work her way through. McGonagall was there, congratulating Professor Vector on the House Cup going to Gryffindor. Professor Flitwick was there, being jovial with Professors Sprout and Sinestra in the gathering.

Finally she saw him.

Harry was standing in the middle of the crowd, just behind the gathering, letting her shine in the spotlight like she needed.

Ron wasn't the only one in the family with a burning ambition to stand out from the older siblings.

She hoisted the cup in the air, feeling the celebration in the Common Room would be a fitting end to her surprisingly good year. Harry would be by her side, and if she was really lucky, so would Ron and Hermione. She'd interrogate her girlfriend next week once they returned from their weekend sojourn in London. But first was a party to celebrate their winning season.

Maybe she'd get lucky and hug Neville, if he showed back up, with Hannah on his arm. But at least Dean and Luna would be there. They were standing aside, talking, with Dean bent almost in half while trying to hear her.

Harry walked over and found her calloused hand and squeezed. There would be time later tonight for more than just that in front of everyone.

"Miss Weasley, might I introduce – "

"You're Gwenog Jones, captain for the Holyhead Harpies!" she blurt out rather rudely over McGonagall's introduction.

The Headmistress gave Ginny a particular look and the smaller witch shrunk back a little. "I'm glad to see that you know our guest."

The brawny dark skinned witch reached her hand out. Ginny hand sunk into her oversized one and shook it, feeling the strong grip. "Horace owled me at the start of the season and said I needed to see you fly. I saw you at the Slytherin match, and saw how you took over at Seeker when your actual seeker went down with the injury. You're incredible on that Firebold."

Ginny looked over the crowd and saw Horace, in his Green cloak carrying a stein that probably had something stronger than butterbeer in it, tip his mug at her with a warm smile. Harry laughed, and it was music to her ears.

"I'm glad you came out," she said over the din on the pitch. Her cheeks flushed at all of the attention being focused her way.

Ginny spied the Headmistress smiling like Riddle just fell over dead again.

"This is the Public Relations director, Amelia Kirby. She can answer the questions for you regarding training camp and other forms you need."

"Training camp?" Ginny whispered.

"Well, yes, Weasley. I'm inviting you to Training Camp. It's the second week of July, in Holyhead. I expect you to be there, ready to learn more."

Ginny turned to Harry and smiled wide. "You hear that?" Harry kept silent while the crowd cheered her on.

"There's a slot on the reserve squad, but all first years are on there, until they learn the professional leagues as well as working to earn their place on the First squad. It's hard work, but with your talent, I see you there in a year or so."

"When was the last time you saw flying like that, Gwenog?"

"Oh, I dunno, maybe since you hung up your broom in '88, Millie."

"Millie," recognition lit Ginny's features. "You're Amelia Norwood. You were Captain before Gwenog took over. You were one of the best Seekers in the league, back in the 80's. I listened to the matches on the wireless and some of the feats you pulled off on a Cleansweep 80."

"Even seekers have to put the broom away at some point," she said with a twinge of memory in her voice. "Few men make it to 40 before hanging up their brooms. Same for women, if not earlier, if they want hearth and home. No, Quidditch is a game for the young, especially at this level."

Ginny regarded the older woman's cryptic wisdom.

"Ignore the old lady lamenting how time has passed. You're just starting the adventure and we should make it the best possible time for you." She smiled brilliantly. "I brought the paperwork with me, and you're welcome to look it over with your solicitor before mailing it back in. But I need the paperwork by the end of June, for legal reasons, so when you start Training Camp, everything will be ready to go, and you only have to focus on learning the playbook and training hard."

The witch pulled her wand and a folder filled with parchment was in her hands. "Here you are, Miss Weasley. Now remember, end of June or you won't be allowed to be in training camp. It's a pleasure having someone from Hogwarts come out to play Quidditch. We've not had anyone in the last few years, due to the war and all. You're part of the first class of new trainees we're bringing on."

Ginny shook the woman's hand, completely gobsmacked.

"Congratulations, Weasley. Welcome to the team." Captain Jones shook her hand also.

The Harpies departed, along with much of the crowd cheering. A rendition of "Weasley is our Queen" broke out among the students with many from the other houses cheering her on.

"Honoured guests, this match has concluded. The staff would ask if you would make your way to the exits? All guests, please make your way to the front gates for departure."

The students filed out along the guests, leaving McGonagall with Harry and Ginny.

"I expect to see you in 90 minutes in my office, ready to depart. No dawdling, Potter." She smiled and turned to leave too. "And please make sure to call before assuming my Floo is open as well. It would be rude to see me in less than tartan robes, Potter."

"No, no, course not Headmistress." He blanched at the implication of see Minerva in a less than professional state of dress.

"Miss, Weasley, Mr. Potter, 90 minutes."

Seconds passed, while the couple waited until McGonagall was out of sight. Harry turned and was catapulted to the ground, with Ginny hugging him fiercely. "I did it! They saw me fly! They gave me a contract!"

"You earned it, dear. I told you the Firebolt for your birthday was a necessary gift."

She pulled back from his face and glared at him. "I knew you paid for it. Prat!"

"Not all of it," he spoke quietly. "Only a quarter, really. I didn't even place the order. Charlie did, along with Bill and Fleur chipping in a lot too."

"And the rest?"

"That was Fred's share, as George put it. He told me that Fred believed in you, and George said that if there were galleons sitting in his vault gathering cobwebs, he'd want it put to good use. You chasing your dream of flying for the Harpies was a worthy investment."

"But it was a Firebolt!"

"I know. You didn't get all of Fred's money, honest. Ron got a portion, too. That's why he didn't have to pay galleons for his Auror training. It was already paid for. Percy got the rest, to pay for George nearly bankrupting him during the summer."

Ginny turned her head and looked out among the stands. Harry watched her surreptitiously wipe a tear from her face before she turned back to him.

"Mum's going to go spare, me moving out."

"She's not the only one."

"Harry," she whispered. "I'm not throwing you aside."

"Oh I know. But I will miss you while you are gone to training camp, and off being a fantastic Quidditch player."

"You'll wait for me?"

"You waited for me, for a long time, 'til I pulled my thumb out. It's only fair and rather fitting I wait for you. It's time that I stepped into your shadow, and watched you soar. Besides, you need fans too. I want to be the first one to wear a Weasley jumper, in Green, from the Harpies." He winked before shifting and rolling her onto the wet grass. He leaned over and kissed her gently.

"I want to watch you fly, first class."

"What's that?"

Harry laughed. "I'll explain over our dinner date in London."

The two of them got up from the damn ground and ran to the exit, ready to start their weekend together.


End file.
